


Hug Me!

by TheTrueFro



Series: Pure unadulterated fluff [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Weiss was planning on finishing her homework but Ruby has other plans.





	

Weiss Schnee was sitting on her bed working on her homework, trying to finish before her girlfriend, Ruby Rose, returned from her sudden and important visit to Patch. Neither Ruby or Yang would tell their girlfriends why Ruby had to leave, all they would say was it a family matter. Weiss didn't want to let the matter go but Ruby gave her signature pout and she immediately dropped the issue. Yang laughed at this and said Weiss was whipped. Smiling Weiss looks over to the were the blonde brawler was. Yang was napping on Blake's bed. The Faunus girl was using her girlfriend's ample chest as a pillow while she read one of her books. While things started out rocky for team RWBY, Weiss couldn't be happier with how things were now. She had a loving girlfriend, wonderful friends, and she was away from her overbearing father. Remembering that she was working on her homework, Weiss turns back to the history book sitting in her lap. Before she can get back to her spot on the page the door slams open. Weiss drops her textbook, and Yang jerks awake causing Blake to fall to floor.

"Weiss!" She hears someone yell as a large object tackles her onto the bed at a high speed, winding her. "Cuddle with me." It's at this point that Weiss realizes that the thing that tackled her and was currently hugging her was her girlfriend, Ruby Rose. Smiling warmly, she wraps her arms around the smaller girl as Blake stands up.

"Sorry about sending you to the floor, Kitten. I was startled." Yang says embarrassed.

"It's okay Yang. Also welcome back Ruby. Weiss was very mopey without you." Blake says with a smirk. Weiss is too busy cuddling with her flower to argue Blake's teasing comment. Ruby sits up and looks at her sister and Blake.

"Hi Blake, hi Yang. Talk later? Busy cuddling." Ruby says before burying her face in the crook of Weiss's neck. Yang laughs at her sister's antics. Blake turns to look at her girlfriend with a blank look on her face. Yang raises an eyebrow at this. Blake just smirks before pouncing onto her. Yang wraps her arms around the Faunus and pulls her close.

"You for seem comfortable so I'll close the door." The four girls hear Ren say followed by the door closing.

"Thanks Ren." Team RWBY calls out.


End file.
